herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zara Young
Zarabella "Zara" Young is a minor character in Jurassic World. She is portrayed by . Biography Early life Zara began working at Jurassic World sometime in 2010 where she became the personal assistant for Claire Dearing, the senior assets manager for the park. At some point, she became engaged to a man called Alec. Isla Nublar Incident Zara was assigned to look after Claire's nephews, Zach and Gray, while they were visiting Jurassic World, picking them up as soon as they arrived on the island, though she was not very enthusiastic about it. She accompanied the boys when they entered the Innovation Center and was later with them during their tour of the park. While they're at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, Zara is seen being busy on her phone, going over her wedding details. The Mitchell brothers took advantage of this and ditched her to explore the park on their own. Given afterward, the Indominus rex broke free and put the park into an emergency situation. Claire called Zara, only for the distressed assistant to say the boys "had ran away". Eventually she reencountered the boys in Main Street, shortly before the Jurassic World Aviary's inhabitants invaded the area. During the attack, Zara was snatched by a Pteranodon and gets savagely tossed amongst other Pteranodons in the air before being dropped into the Mosasaurus containment tank where she was brutally thrashed about and injured by several Pteranodons who continued to grab at her. When one of the Pteranodons tried to grab her again, the Mosasaurus emerged out of the water; devoured the pterosaur and likely swallowed Zara. LEGO Jurassic World In LEGO Jurassic World, her role is more or less same, though she and Claire was seen together when they picked up Zach and Gray upon their arrival at the park. After they have rendezvous with the boys, Claire asked Zara to handle their tour while returned to her own business. When Zara was attacked by Pteranodons that resulting her being eaten by Mosy, the scene was made to be more comedic: Here, a Pteranodon tries to snatch her soda, but Zara's own strong grip on it unexpectedly caused the pterosaur carry her to the sky by accident with it. Unable to held it's grip any longer, the Pterosaur ultimately dropped them to Mosasaurus containment tank. Unlike in film, no other Pteranodons come to torture her that attracted Mosy's attention but instead, Zara was distracted by her soda that made her forgot that she was in Mosasaurus containment tank, resulting Mosy devoured her and lost her soda in process. At the end of the game, it's revealed that Zara was devoured alongside other 3 Jurassic World staff and Indominus where they together, playing cards with not much things to do. Gallery Zara Young waiting for Zach Mitchell and Gray Mitchell to arrive.png|Zara waiting for Zach and Gray Mitchell to arrive. Zara Young gets grabbed by a Pteranodon.png|Zara gets grabbed by a Pteranodon. Zara Young is seemingly devoured by the Mosasaurus.png|Zara is seemingly devoured by the Mosasaurus. Zara.png|Zara in the LEGO Jurassic World Video Game. Trivia *Zara's apparent death is similar to Captain Hook's death when he is eaten by the crocodile in Peter Pan. Navigation Category:Heroines Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Minor Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Lego Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Supporters Category:Status dependent on Version